Travelers often make itineraries to help schedule visits to new locations. Oftentimes, due to unfamiliarity with an area, a traveler must spend a significant amount of time and effort researching attractions and/or other points of interest. Travelers making itineraries may wish to know hours of operation, cost, times when the attractions are least busy, travel times, as well as other information. Such planning can be time consuming for travelers and makes it much more difficult to plan a visit to an attraction.
Attractions and other points of interest oftentimes must plan to allocate their resources, such as staff, based on past visitation levels. For example, estimates of a day's customer levels may be based on the previous year's sales for that day. Such sales figures may not yield accurate predictions, especially in light of different weather, local events taking place, and other factors that may vary from year to year. This can make it difficult for a business to adequately plan ahead.